


Frosted Glass

by orpheous87



Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Domestic Fluff, Ice, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry and Draco discover a new problem with Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559152
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	Frosted Glass

“Look at this,” Draco said, glancing over his shoulder at Harry.

He was standing at the window of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, gazing at the pane of glass that was currently covered in a thin layer of ice on the inside. In parts, the ice was forming patterns that almost looked like tiny Christmas trees. 

Harry moved to join him, peering at the glass too. “Well. I reckon that confirms it.” 

“Confirms what?” Draco asked, turning to face Harry properly. 

“Confirms that the heating in this place is buggered,” Harry sighed. “The radiators aren’t working.” 

“Why don’t we just light a fire then?” Draco asked, giving Harry a confused look. 

“Well we can,” Harry said. “But we can’t leave the fire burning all night and if we don’t have some kind of heating in here, we’ll just keep getting ice on the inside of the windows.” 

“Has it always done this?” Draco asked, frowning as he turned back to the window. 

“No,” Harry shook his head. “I think the house is just showing its age now so we need to start looking after it.” 

“How do we do that?” Draco asked. “It’s a house.” 

“Yeah, but it’s… I dunno, it’s like it knows what’s going on,” Harry said. “Like Hogwarts.” 

“Oh… that still doesn’t really help,” Draco replied. “How do we fix the radiators?”

“We’ll have to call an engineer, I think,” Harry said. “Unless there’s a spell we can use.” 

“Where would we find that?” Draco asked, frowning again. “I don’t know any spells that can be used for Muggle things like that.” 

“I bet Mr Weasley would know,” Harry said after a moment. “Maybe we could go and see him?” 

“Maybe…” Draco said uncertainly. “I’m not sure how he’s qualified…” 

“He works in the Misuse of Muggle artifacts department,” Harry said, half laughing. “I think he’ll know if there are any spells we can _legally_ use.” 

“Oh, I suppose that makes sense,” Draco replied, nodding. “You go and see him then and I’ll get the fire going.” 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked. “You can come too if you want?” 

Draco shook his head. “No, no,” he said. “It’s okay. I’m still… well, not really comfortable going to their house after everything.” 

Harry smiled and pulled Draco into a hug. “You’d be fine, you know,” he said. “They know things are different now.” 

“I know,” Draco said. “But I still feel weird. You just go.” 

“Alright,” Harry said, pressing a kiss too Draco’s temple. “I’ll be back soon.” 

“See you when you get back,” Draco replied, watching as Harry Disapparated. Then he turned back to the window, pressing his palm against it. He shivered slightly at the coldness, watching thoughtfully as the ice surrounding his hand began to melt.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I haven't done this prompt justice 😣


End file.
